aristocrat
by wavyworld
Summary: Maya Hart thought she lost it all when her ex-boyfriend, Kaz Perry and his family, played her and stole every penny of her large family fortune. A year later, she finds herself living off the help of her wealthy socialite friends. Life throws a curve ball though and she ends up pregnant with Lucas Friar's baby.
1. Chapter 1

**for this story, imagine Lucas and Maya's friendship to be something like...Elena and Tyler from _The Vampire Diaries_. They're decent friends, they have mutual friends, and Maya is Lucas's ex's best friend. Something like that. Or maybe like any girl from Pretty Little Liars with another girl's boyfriend. **

* * *

Some people had said to Maya Hart over the past year that "money doesn't buy happiness". She neither agreed nor disagreed with that statement but she _did_ have one thing to say: Having no money at all fucking sucked.

It was embarrassing at first. Hm. Never mind. It still is embarrassing and it _always_ will be embarrassing. It was very much shameful to her and her family.

Maya Hart. Maya was the daughter of Katy Hart, a wealthy socialite in the Upper East Side of Manhattan, New York. They were one out of a good handful of socialite families with huge fortunes. They were famous for just having money.

But that was a year ago.

Things changed. Now, Maya had no idea where her mother was. She hadn't seen or talked to her since the day that they met with their lawyers to discuss what to do about their drained fortune. Katy had more than likely ran away with a rich boyfriend to the Maldives or the Canary Islands or somewhere like that.

Her father had been long dead since before she was born. She never knew him.

The Hart family owned one of the largest fortunes in New York City. It had millions and millions of dollars. Anybody would kill to get their hands on it. And somebody basically did. Well, they didn't necessarily kill anybody but their actions were sinful enough. Every penny was scammed and wiped out by the low bred Perry family from Uptown Manhattan. Maya never liked to discuss the Perry family.

Especially the oldest Perry child. Kaz. He was the devil out of them all. She still couldn't believe that she was once with him. It disgusted her to even think if how stupid she was to have fallen under his spell.

But she held her head up high and was supported by her fellow (or maybe not "fellow" anymore) wealthy friends. Riley Matthews, Farkle Minkus, and Zay Babineaux were heirs to large family fortunes, as well. That also went for Vanessa Weiss, Brandon Montgomery, Charlie Gardner, Missy Bradford, and Billy Ross.

Vanessa and Zay were engaged. Missy and Billy were also engaged. Brandon and Charlie were basically womanizers. Apparently, the number of zeroes behind a number in a trust fund made them believe that they could live their lives crazily and without a second thought.

They had all helped Maya out, one way or another, throughout the past year. It was Lucas Friar, though, who assisted her the most. Surprisingly. Maya was never all too certain as to why Lucas, out of all people, would be the one helping her the most but she kept her mouth shut.

She couldn't necessarily refer to him as a "friend". Maybe an acquaintance. They had both gone to the expensive, exclusive private school, Collegiate School, along with the others. They were classmates. They talked occasionally, but it wasn't like Maya would pour her heart out to him about her sad feelings or anything like that. They talked more when Riley had dated him. Even though they really weren't " best friends", they both had a special place in each other's lives.

He paid for her apartment in the Upper East Side. Sure, it wasn't the glorious penthouse she once lived in but it was still a place to live. He footed the bill for all her meals and extravagant shopping trips with Riley, Missy, and Vanessa.

He was her main source of income, aside from some modeling gigs every now and then that paid hefty amounts of money. Maya was grateful for him of course. She didn't know how to thank him for his generosity.

Eventually, the possible "friends" sealed the deal by becoming friends with benefits. Occasionally, they had sex and maybe they would even talk or just hang out together. They would get drunk together and then get into bed, having no memories in the morning when they both woke up naked.

Riley didn't mind their indescribable relationship. She had been dating Farkle for about 6 years now, since the beginning of senior year of high school. Riley had been the one who broke up with Lucas, pretty much breaking his heart in the process. Riley had carried feelings for Farkle ever since before she dated Lucas and eventually, she let go of the latter and got together with the Minkus heir.

Lucas and Riley had an okay friendship. She didn't think their friendship was awkward but anybody with half of a brain could tell that Lucas was still a bit bitter around Riley. Now that one female was out of the picture, Maya was the closest thing he had to a female friend.

Although Lucas had all the money he could want, he was still a busy businessman for Friar Management. He had taken over his father's business after his parents died in a car accident years ago.

Maya would mostly see him at the late hours of the night. This was how it always worked.

One year of this life later, the stick had 2 vertical lines.

Pregnant.

She was pregnant. She was pregnant with Lucas Friar's child.

Maya walked into Lucas's grand office in his company's building down in the Financial District on a cool September morning. His secretary had called her up and she had just let her into the room.

Maya was going to tell him. Today. _Right now_. She was going to tell him how his baby was growing in her womb and she wasn't going to hold back anymore. She wouldn't add the details from her doctor's appointment this morning unless he asked about it.

Lucas looked up from his chrome desk and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. It wasn't normal for Maya to come visit him at work. If she needed anything, like cash, she would usually just call him on the phone. This was new.

Maya didn't say anything at first. She simply looked around the large office. Everything was decorated luxuriously and the office provided a 360-degree view of the beautiful Manhattan skyline.

Realizing how awkward the encounter was becoming, she turned her attention back to Lucas who looked sophisticated as ever in his space grey suit.

"Lucas," Maya said, immediately hating how stupid she sounds after the words come out, "I need to tell you something."

Lucas smired and slowly replied, enunciating his words properly, "So, then speak whatever it is to me. I'm all ears."

Maya took a deep breath. She was going to do this now. She didn't care how badly Lucas was most likely going to react.

She licked her lips and then took a deep breath. Finally, she said the two words, "I'm pregnant."

Maya wasn't sure how exactly Lucas was going to react. She assumed he would probably just dismiss her with a cold stare, without a care in the world. She thought that he would laugh at her and then make her leave.

Anything like that. She didn't expect Lucas to calmly smile at her and ask, "How far along are you now?" He sounded curious, which shocked Maya.

"My doctor said that I was about 3 weeks pregnant," Maya replied, quickly. She was wondering what was going to happen next. Maya could feel butterflies in her stomach and she was so nervous that she wondered if she should have just never came.

Lucas almost chuckled at the sound of her voice. She sounded so _nervous_ and shy. These weren't usual traits of the Hart family, but hey, they had been through hell.

He stood up and adjusted his tie, before walking over to the blonde. He stopped right in front of her and asked her, "And you're positive it's mine?" A guy like him had to be careful. He made more money in a month than some people made in a year. He wanted confirmation that he had a real reason to keep Maya around.

Usual women would get offended at the question but Maya isn't. She knew that she had been living an extravagant lifestyle on Lucas's money. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary for someone to think the child she carried could be anybody's.

But she knew. She knew it was his child. Maya hadn't been with any man in over a month. Lucas had been the only one who had gotten into bed with her.

"It's yours," Maya replied, with a calm expression on her face, "There's no doubt about that." She almost wanted to laugh. It was so funny to just admit that she, Maya Hart, was having a baby with _Lucas Friar_.

Lucas looked down at Maya's stomach. He wasn't completely sure of how he feels about this. A baby definitely was not planned. Hell, he didn't even have a genuine relationship with Maya. It was already confusing and difficult enough.

Maya didn't know what to do or say now. She had said everything that she had planned to say. Maya was waiting for his response so that she could leave him back to his work while she did some much needed thinking.

After all, she had only found out last night and scheduled a doctor's appointment right away.

"Move in with me," was his response. It sounded so simple coming out of his mouth but the words sunk deep into Maya.

Lucas wanted her to _move in_ with him. This was totally different from living in an apartment that he paid for you.

Maya was bewildered, "I... um... _what_?" This was not what she expected at all.

"Move in with me," Lucas repeated, "I'll have somebody move your things into my penthouse and we'll have to announce your pregnancy sooner or later. It'll have a better image if you live with me."

"Are you... are you sure about that?" Maya asked, with a stunned expression on her face. She wanted to throw in a sarcastic comment about how he would have to deal with her mood swings and cravings and morning sickness and everything but she kept quiet. She also knew that he was right about the announcement. A baby that was spontaneously throw in into the tabloids about the blonde heiress would do more harm than good.

Lucas nodded, "It's the responsible thing to do. We should do it at some event, but we can discuss that later." He shrugged and looked at her with a simple look on his face. His emerald green eyes are so beautiful that she tried hard not to get lost in them.

Maya cocked her head to the side lately, "So, is that all you have to say?"

Lucas started to walk back to his desk, "No, but it is all I have time for, right now. I have a meeting with Zay in 5 minutes."

"Okay," Maya nodded, as she started to walk back out the door.

She paused when she touched the doorknob. She turned back around and faced the father of her child, "You're completely okay with this right? You don't want me to... to have an abortion or anything, right?"

Even if he wanted an abortion, she wouldn't get one. Maya just wanted to know Lucas's genuine thoughts on the baby.

"Of course not," Lucas replied, shaking his head, "That's _my_ baby inside of you. I want this baby." He sounded so serious that Maya didn't doubt his words at all.

"Okay," Maya said, swiftly, "I better get going, then." She was _so_ ready to leave and just let her thoughts explode. Everything had changed now.

Lucas nodded affirmatively and watched as she shut the door behind her. For the first time in a long time, Lucas felt... _excitement_. He was going to be a _father_. He was going to father a child with the most beautiful woman in the Upper East Side. And most importantly, now he had a wonderful reason to claim his spot in Maya Hart's life.


	2. Chapter 2

"No freaking way," Riley's jaws dropped as they exited Dylan's Candy Bar on 3rd Avenue.

"Way," Maya responded, calmly even though in the inside, she was freaking out just as much as Riley.

"Did you use protection or...?" The brunette asked her best friend. After all, Maya had pretty unpredictable things happening to her.

Maya shook her head as they started to walk down the sidewalk, "Nah. This child was literally conceived the _one_ time that he didn't use a condom." She rolled her eyes, "Lucas and I were practically a condom ad and _hey_ , the one time he doesn't put one on, I got a bun in the oven."

Riley tried not to laugh, "And how did he react?" When she dated Lucas, she never really imagined having children with him. Sure, they both loved each other then but Riley just couldn't imagine living the rest of her life with him. In fact, she secretly hoped that someday, Maya and Lucas would get together.

"That's the thing," Maya said, "He was so... _calm_ about it. He even requested me to _move in_ with him. I mean, I know he's not some jackass or whatever but I just thought that he wouldn't care much for the baby. Lucas and I just sleep together occasionally. But now a _baby_? Why would Lucas Friar want a baby?"

Riley almost smirked, "Lucas may be a distant person and he may keep to himself a lot, but having a child will mean a lot to him." It was amusing to her. Lucas was a peculiar person and she had always wondered why Lucas had been so generous to Maya over the past year when they weren't really friends. Now, she knew the answer for sure.

"I don't understand," Maya gave her a look, as they continued to walk uptown.

"You don't understand now but I'm sure you will soon," Riley shrugged. "And hey," she nudged the blonde with her elbow, "why don't you announce it at my wedding next month?"

Ah. Yes. The grand celebration for the marriage between Riley Matthews and Farkle Minkus. The two heirs of two of the biggest family fortunes in Manhattan. It was going to expensive, luxurious, and all over the society papers. Everybody with a high status was invited.

Maya frowned, "I don't know. That sounds like a lot of people who don't need to know."

" _Mayaaaa_ ," Riley groaned, "Honestly. Think about it. It would be way better to announce it to a whole group of people compared to having random New Yorkers sell the story to the tabloids. And why do you seem so mopey over the baby? You _are_ gonna keep it, right?"

"Of course!" Maya insisted. She wanted this baby. The only uneasiness she felt was the fact that it could seem to outsiders that Maya was just using Lucas for money. Even old wealthy heirs and socialites would whisper about the situation.

"Good," Riley looked relieved, "but seriously. Lighten up! You're having a _baby_! That's so wonderful! I mean, I understand that it's weird since this wasn't planned and the father is Lucas, but still. You're having a baby, Maya. You're going to be a mom. That's absolutely _amazing._ " She smiled. "Congratulations."

Maya smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they crossed the street. Sure, the situation was weird but there was still so much greatness coming from it.

* * *

Riley accompanied Maya to her apartment and they were both surprised to see movers packing up stuff.

"The nerve of that idiot!" Maya groaned, as she dug into her purse for her phone. She started to mutter, irritably, "I said I'd move in but did he really have to- _UGH_!"

On the third ring, the said idiot picked up. "Yes, Maya?"

"Listen here, you devious piece of shi-" Maya started to scream into the phone, impatiently before the brunette snatched it out of her hand.

"Hi, Lucas. It's Riley. Your pregnant friend with benefits or fuck buddy or whatever the hell you two are is currently pissed that you went ahead and got movers to pack up her shit. Care to explain yourself, baby daddy?"

Lucas groaned, "Is it your life goal to be pushy and annoying?"

Riley almost snorted, "That's certainly what you were like when we broke up." She loved to tease him. It was entertaining and it could certainly work him up.

"Watch it, Matthews," Lucas snapped.

Riley chuckled, "Just messing with ya, buddy. Chill out. Anyway, care to explain?"

Lucas sighed and Maya could tell that he had no interest in talking to Riley. "It was a much quicker and easier process. I'm making her life convenient. Is that so wrong of me?"

"You knocked her up. Everything you do is wrong to me," Riley shrugged, with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"And now I'm hanging up," Lucas snorted, as he ended the call.

Maya faced the brunette, "So does this mean we literally have to go to his penthouse and watch as those movers unpack my shit there?"

Riley looked somewhat sympathetic, "Most likely. I'll call Farkle and tell him to come over." She paused, "Are you okay with that?"

"Doesn't matter," Maya shrugged as she headed towards the elevator, "He's a decent guy. I like him."

* * *

"Why are they putting my shit in _your_ bedroom?" Maya asked, with an alarmed expression on her face. She was currently sitting in Lucas's kitchen, eating apple slices. Riley and Farkle were also sitting with her and they were discussing their wedding for the umpteenth time.

Lucas looked over at her from the kitchen counter, where he was instructing his butler, Bernard, some shit that Maya didn't care about. "Why must you always ask questions?"

Maya shrugged, "Well, I mean, you're sort of dictating the whole situation here when I'm the one carrying a baby in my womb! I would _so_ love to trade positions but _unfortunately_ , science doesn't work that way!"

Lucas almost looked amused, "I'm just trying to be responsible here, which reminds me, I don't want you leaving the penthouse unless it's totally necessary."

"Excuse me?" Maya narrowed her eyes at him, "You're gonna keep me prisoner here, basically." She hated when people were overprotective over her.

Lucas opened his mouth to say "No" but Maya beat him to it. "And what if I want to see Riley?" She looked at the brunette.

Riley and Farkle looked up.

"She can come visit you," Lucas shrugged, "Are you satisfied now?" He adjusted the tie he was wearing as Bernard walked away.

" _I'm not_ ," Riley frowned at him, "Why do I have to be the one who has to travel all the way here? Farkle and I live in Midtown."

"Manhattan is _not_ that big. Getting to the Upper East Side from Manhattan is _not_ that challenging, Mrs. Minkus," Lucas smirked at them.

Maya groaned, "I knew I should have asked you to buy me an apartment in Midtown. Damn." She felt like smacking herself.

"Well, it's a little bit too late for that," Lucas said, almost teasingly. He walked over to the kitchen where his wine cooler was.

"Is it too late for me to ask you to buy a new penthouse in Midtown?" Maya smiled at him.

"Obviously," Lucas retorted. "Riley, Farkle, would you care for some wine?"

Farkle almost looked relieved, "Oh, yes, _please_. I need plenty of liquor to get through the day now that you two won't shut up." He stood up and walked over to the counter to retrieve their glasses.

"It's not my fault that Mr. Penis is being all extra," Maya said, defensively, "He's acting like I'm carrying some sacred baby who must be pampered with every 2 seconds." She rolled her eyes, " _Jesus_."

Lucas frowned as he poured the glasses, "Is she supposed to be having mood swings already?"

Riley shrugged, "I don't know." Her eyes suddenly widened, "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" She dug into her Hermes handbag, "I took the liberty of spending over $100 on parenting books. And this one," she stood up and laid a book on the counter, "is specifically for _you_."

Lucas set down the wine bottle and took a look at the cover. " _Guide to Raising a Monster Baby for Idiots_ "

Maya and Farkle snorted in response as Riley gave Lucas a wide smile.

"You're kidding me, right?" Lucas chuckled, as he topped the bottle of wine.

"Nah," Riley shook her head as she took a glass, "You're obviously going to be an idiot when it comes to parenting and since the baby is half you, the term 'monster baby' is correct."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "You are the devil in socialite form." He took a sip from his glass. "Literally."

"Fair enough but I'm relieved that I'm not carrying your devil baby like poor Maya is," Riley took a seat next to the blonde.

Maya laughed as she consumed the last apple slice. At the same time, Lucas retorted, "I'm poking holes in all of your condoms."

Farkle looked amused, "Please do." He earned a smack in the shoulder from Riley.

* * *

About 3 weeks had passed by when Lucas would be awoken from the sound of Maya retching in the bathroom. Lucas tried not to cringe as he covered his ears with the soft and expensive goose pillows that he had owned since he was young.

This happened every morning. Maya would sleep next to Lucas in his bed and wake up at ungodly hours of dawn to throw up everything she could stomach and then Lucas would opt to use the other bathroom to shower. He couldn't stand the smell of vomit and it smelt even worse if he tried to shower in the master bathroom.

Maya had spent the past 3 weeks protesting every nice gesture that Lucas made. It was irritating and it took a lot of reasoning to get the blonde to even listen to him. On the first night, Lucas and Maya had stood on the opposite ends of the bed, arguing for hours until Maya finally gave in at 3 AM and agreed to sleep in his bed with him.

But that was just the tame parts. Lucas had mentioned getting an advanced security system to help Maya out when she was home alone. He also suggested that he hire more maids to tend to her throughout the days.

Maya had shut it all down. Sure, she loved the life of luxury and she missed it very much but she never liked to be pampered with.

Everyday of the last 3 weeks had been the same for the expecting parents. It was Maya bitching 24/7 while Lucas tried to be patient with her. Sometimes he cursed at himself for not wearing a condom.

They had also seen the best OBGYN in Manhattan who assured them that their baby was perfectly fine. They learned that their baby was developing its nose, mouth, and ears. They could also notice a small growing baby bump. It wasn't noticeable from a distance but it was close up.

"Hey, hey," Lucas said, comfortingly, as he rubbed her back as she puked, "It'll all be alright. Hang tight there."

Maya couldn't respond, since she was too busy vomiting fluids, but if she could have replied, she would have cursed at him. God. Pregnancy was difficult and it was only the beginning of the second month.

He murmured into her ear, "Hold on a second." He got up and walked to his kitchen to pour her a glass of water. He returned shortly and was thankful to see that Maya was done vomiting, "Here. Drink some water. Stay hydrated."

"Of course, Dr. Friar," Maya said, teasingly, as Lucas pinched his nose to block out the smell. Now that she was 6 weeks pregnant, Maya had the tendency to be moody and she was starting to have the dreaded pregnancy hormones.

Lucas started to walk back to the kitchen when he heard Maya ask from behind him, "Do my boobs look bigger to you? I'm sure you would notice since you do regularly stare at my chest." Her voice was slightly teasing but her face looked serious.

He laughed, "I guess, but it doesn't matter. I like your boobs big or small."

"Liar," Maya smirked, as she stood up and set the glass on the bathroom counter.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review, favorite, follow, etc! The support means the world to me!** **Anyway, we will see other characters in the next chapter such as Cory, Topanga, Missy, Billy, Joshua, etc.** **Royals Mafia will be updated sometime next week probably.**

 **Also, I GOT MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT BACK! YAY! My Wattpad is: wavyworld. I have some stories on there if you're interested in reading.**

 **Thank you for all the love.**

 **K**


	3. Chapter 3

At 8 weeks pregnant, Maya expected some struggle getting dressed when it came to her growing baby bump, but she currently was doing alright. She pulled up an eggplant colored bridesmaid dress over her body that was altered to fit around her small, but still somewhat visible baby bump.

Today was the day of the luxurious, extravagant wedding between Riley Matthews and Farkle Minkus in the crisp, cool October weather. It was the day that Riley and Farkle would come together as husband and wife and spend the rest of their lives tougher.

But most importantly, well to Maya and Lucas, it was the day that the pregnancy would be announced, but it wasn't like that made the relationship between the two any easier.

Maya and Lucas had spent a couple hours on the terrace last night, arguing about their announcement.

Lucas had been keen on announcing them as a couple, but Maya had immediately shot that idea down, refusing to lie about that. The title may have been liked by Maya, but she wasn't comfortable with that yet.

After all, they didn't have an actual relationship. He was just taking good care of the mother of his future child. That was all. There was nothing more to their relationship than that.

"You look so cute," Missy Bradford said from the doorway of the changing rom she was in.

The grand wedding was taking place at 404 NYC on 10th Avenue. It was a beautiful venue in Hudson Yards that Riley had spent much of her time gushing over. She definitely had great reason to. A few days ago, the brunette had brought the blonde and their other friends to see the venue in person.

"Thanks," Maya replied, as the tailors that stood around her adjusted the dress so that it looked its best. "You do, too."

Missy was dressed in a the same eggplant colored gown with her hair laid down her back in perfect curls. She had her own engagement ring on her left ring finger.

"How's the baby?"

"Good," Maya replied, looking up so that the diamond necklace around her neck could properly be adjusted, "He or she is doing just fine."

Missy smirked, "And Lucas?"

Maya hesitated, as she pondered that thought. Baby Daddy had her monitored whenever he was at work and was basically being way too overprotective over her. She was pregnant, not _dying_. "Fine... I guess."

Missy chuckled, as she stepped into the room, "You make that sound like a bad thing. Or, _well_ , maybe not a _bad_ thing, but something that makes you uncomfortable."

"It's strange," Maya admitted, "Just a year ago, I barely knew him. I just knew him to be another one of us. Rich, good looking, and an elite. Now... he's the father of my child. It's a leap. It's a _big ass_ leap."

Missy nodded, accordingly, to show that she understood, "I get that." She was about to add more, but was cut off by Riley's mother, Topanga, yelling for the bridesmaids to get ready for the ceremony.

* * *

The wedding went along perfectly. The venue was well adorned in beautiful decor and the ceremony as a whole went smoothly. When Farkle saw Riley at the end of the aisle, his face lit up in awe.

Maya smiled at that moment. Riley and Farkle were truly a match made in heaven and they were now married. She felt bad that she would have to steal their thunder and announce her pregnancy.

After the respective "I Do's" and the kiss, everybody stood and clapped in happiness for the newlyweds. The society photographers's cameras went off like crazy as the Manhattan elite socialites joined together in a night long celebration.

The newlyweds danced in the middle of the dance floor, as others either joined them or started to feast on roast pork tenderloins, cooked by the finest chefs of the city.

Maya opted to pour herself a glass of water (wine was off limits, of course) as she watched her longtime friends dance to the slow music, enjoying themselves.

"They have really nice French wine," Lucas said, as he stood next to her near the wall, "It sucks you can't try."

Maya looked over at him, with an amused look on his face, "Let's not rub it in."

Lucas smiled at her, as he took a sip from his glass, "I'll try not to." His eyes traveled down her body, stopping at her stomach, "So, I assume that our baby will be born around Vanessa and Zay's wedding."

Their baby's due date was set on May 25, just a mere few days away from when Vanessa and Zay planned to marry. Perhaps their baby would steal the attention from a wedding yet again.

"Ah," the blonde replied, as she reached for a cannoli that was sitting by its display, "Interesting."

"Indeed," Lucas said, as he watched her hungrily wolf down the Italian dessert, "Are the cravings already kicking in?"

"Actually, no," Maya said, as she wiped some cream off her lips, "but I'm still pregnant and still very much hungry."

Lucas chuckled, as he looked back at the dance floor, "Now, when you're done eating that, perhaps you'll join me on the dancefloor?"

Maya raised an eyebrow, "Lucas Friar dances? Now, if I may recall, in the 7th grade cotillion, you were more interested in watching paint dry at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel than dancing."

Lucas chuckled again, "I was 13 years old. A lot of things changed in 13 years." He smiled at her, meeting the gleaming look in her eye.

"So, you're telling me that you can actually dance?" Maya asked, as she swallowed the last of the dessert.

Lucas gave her a warning look, "Of course I can."

Maya returned the look, almost smirking, "And what if I told you that I didn't believe you?"

And in this moment, it seemed as if everything was gone. As if they were alone in the lonely world that New York City really was.

" _Then_ ," Lucas said, extending his arm, "I would invite you onto the dancefloor and show you how skilled I am. It'll definitely impress you." His tone was slightly arrogant, but he still had that famous smile on his face.

Maya pursed her lips, pondering the thought as Lucas continued to give her the cheeky grin. After a moment, she laughed and took his hand, "Well, alright, then."

Lucas smirked, as he led her to the dancefloor, protectively shielding her baby bump from the drunk socialites and the little children who were running around dressed in Armani suits that were more expensive than some people's monthly apartment rent.

The bride and groom were busy feeding each other cake again at this point, as Topanga shamelessly continued to snap countless pictures of the newlyweds. Her husband and Riley's father, Cory, was much too busy stuffing his mouth with lots of cupcakes.

"This is the part where you prove to me just how good of a dancer you are," Maya said, as she stood in close proximity with the father of her child, "So, come on."

Lucas smiled, "You make it sound like a challenge."

"Well, I won't know unless you do prove it to me," Maya said, with a cheeky grin that was similar to his.

Lucas loved that. He loved the fire in her soul. He loved how she challenged him. It was something that his ex, Riley, and him never had. Repeating her earlier words, he replied, "Well, alright, then."

He intertwined the fingers of his right hand and her left hand, as he put his left hand on her waist. He slowly led her into a slow dance and his gaze never left hers. He was infatuated with this woman, the mother of his child. She ignited the fire inside of him that grew every time she saw the smile of her angelic face.

Maya was actually quite awed by his skills on the dance floor. When they were teenagers, Lucas was one of the guys along with their mutual friends who would just ditch the extravagant dances to drink on the roof. Dancing was definitely not a skill that she would have assumed that he possessed.

But then again, they were all different people in high school. It was so crazy to look back and think of how different they were back when they were teenagers. It also annoyed the blonde to think back at her time with her stupid ex, Kaz Perry.

God. He ruined her. He destroyed her life.

Maya tried not to think of the negatives though. There was nothing she could do about it now. What was done was done. Instead, she focused on Lucas, who was showing off his dancing talent.

"So," Lucas said, snapping her out of her thoughts, "What do you think about the Hamptons?"

"The Hamptons?" Maya raised an eyebrow, "What _about_ the Hamptons?"

Lucas shrugged, as he twirled her, "I was thinking that we could spend the weekend there. I mean, yeah, it's not summer, but why not? It's lovely up there and besides, Riley and Farkle are going to be off to Turks and Caicos. And then there's everybody else who's going to the Poconos Mountains for a week."

The Poconos Mountains trip was an annual thing they did every October. It was something their parents did when they were young and it was a tradition that was passed down onto them.

Riley and Farkle weren't going, because of their honeymoon, of course. Maya had declined the invitation due to her pregnancy, obviously and Lucas also declined the invitation to be able to stay with the blonde.

"And the beach should be relaxing for you," Lucas said, "No need to hike any terrain."

Maya hesitated. It sounded lovely and she _definitely_ loved the Hamptons, but it just felt weird to her. Her old Hamptons house had been sold since her family fortune was drained. "I... well, sure... yeah."

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "You sound unsure."

"Well," Maya shrugged, "It's kind of a painful reminder that my family fortune is gone."

Lucas paused, thinking of an appropriate response. All he wanted was to spend good time with the blonde. He didn't know what exactly it was that he felt for her, but he knew that it wasn't anything that could be belittled. Spending time with her was what he wished for. "We don't have to go if you don't want to. We could just-"

"I never said no," Maya interrupted, with a chuckle. A smile appeared on her face, "I'm down. The Hamptons sound great."

Lucas smiled back at her with a satisfied look on his face, as they continued to dance as the night went on.

* * *

"We're having a baby," Maya said, aloud to the crowd at the wedding, as they all held their glasses of wine or water (in Maya's case, water, yet again) for a toast. She pointed to Lucas and was immediately met with massive squeals from their friends, old classmates, and the young children. Most of the adults, including Cory and Topanga, looked ecstatic.

Some of the more snobbier women looked at Maya with disgusted looks on their faces. Some of the Manhattan elite were pretty uptight and had immediately looked down at the Hart family name once the money was drained from them. Some gossiped about how surprising it was that Maya Hart was still relevant in Manhattan society, even after her mother fled off to God-knows-where.

"Oh, congratulations," Vanessa gave the blonde a careful hug, "This is so wonderful!"

"Thank you," Maya smiled, "Best of luck to you and Zay of course."

"So sweet, thank you," the dark haired heiress smiled back at her, "When do you get to figure out the baby's gender?"

Maya replied, "2 months at the very least."

Zay hooted with laughter, as he wrapped an arm around his fiancee's waist, "You better be praying that the poor kid doesn't end up looking like his or her father. It would be such a burden to be cursed with thin lips."

"Oh, don't be rude," Vanessa playfully smacked his shoulder. She looked back at Maya, "Let's get brunch next week?"

"Of course," Maya nodded. Her cravings wouldn't kick in for a couple more weeks so she wanted to eat a lot of delicious, quality food beforehand.

Vanessa grinned as Zay dragged her away to the dance floor. Maya started to thank all the people who were congratulating her, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and met Lucas's glance, "Hey."

"Hi," Lucas said, "It's getting late. Do you want to go back now?" The clock read 11:37 PM.

Maya hesitated and then nodded, "Sure."

* * *

"So, about the Hamptons," Lucas started to say, but he noticed that Maya was starting to doze off. "Maya?" He took off his shirt and looked at the blonde who was lying on the satin sheets of his (their?) bed.

"Lucas. Pregnant. Fatigue," Maya mumbled, as she turned in the bed, letting her hair cover her face.

Lucas chuckled, as he got into the king-sized bed, "Right." He laid next to her, "Sleep tight. We can talk tomorrow."

Maya murmured, "Okay," as she began to fall asleep.

Lucas watched the beautiful blonde and then smiled. He planted a kiss on her forehead and then reached to turn off the lamp, leaving them in the dark. The lights of the skyscrapers were the only source of light in the room.

Maya snuggled closer to his bare chest, as she fell into a deep sleep. Lucas tucked her hair behind her ear as he smiled at her. He didn't know what this was or what they were, but he didn't complain. He loved this.

He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but there was something about Maya Hart that made his heart beat faster.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update! But I hope that it was worth it and that you guys liked this chapter! I got my Wattpad account back around the time I last updated which is why I've spent less time on here. But I'm back and I hope to regularly update this book.**

 **Please review! The support means so much to me! Thank you to those who have already reviewed, favorited, followed, etc. It means the world to me!**

 **Wattpad: wavyworld**

 **Twitter: sabrinascity**

 **xoxo**

 **k**


End file.
